The present invention relates generally to media cataloging and locating systems and, more specifically, to storage devices which contain the cataloged media and provide a system for locating items without having to examine every item directly.
Phonograph records, books, and other print and non-print media are commonly stored vertically in storage cabinets and, when the number of catalogued objects is large, selection of a desired media may be tiresome as the labels on the stored media may be difficult to read. This problem is exacerbated by conditions of less than optimal lighting or when the visual acuity of the user is deficient.